


[GGAD]夫妻日常的一天

by nova2837



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Gellert, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, M/M, Omega Albus
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: 這是之前別人委託文的續篇，GG與AD是被安排的婚姻。AD本有避孕但發現藥過期時孩子已經兩個禮拜，所以阿留斯就在十個月後出生了（歡天喜地）。沒有虐，安心觀看！
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 15





	[GGAD]夫妻日常的一天

夫妻某一次紛爭是為了阿留斯的房間。鄧不利多不希望孩子一出生就與他們分房睡，葛林戴華德則認為這能幫助兒子獨立自主、且可讓鄧不利多在房內安心休養。

事實證明葛林戴華德是對的，縱使有家庭小精靈，在攸關孩子的事情上鄧不利多更喜歡親力親為。那怕上一秒才因擠奶全身無力，下一刻卻堅決起床要替兒子換尿布，那還不如趁早把孩子帶離他的視野，並在鄧不利多耳鬢斯磨兒子沒事邊哄他睡覺。

「你再想偷跑下床我就要沒收你的魔杖並把你綁起來了。」

「你已經 **在** 這麼做了！」

「……我只是抱著你而已。」

兒子出生才兩個月，鄧不利多的幼兒紀錄簿已經貼上滿滿的照片，以及各式的心靈路程、筆記與祝福。阿留斯平安從小肉球長成了稍大一點的肉球，除了向媒體隱瞞兒子的模樣與狀況，鄧不利多幾乎天天寫信轟炸親友說 **小阿留斯有多麼可愛** 。

『你們到底何時才要讓我見我的寶貝曾姪孫！你們知道我早已等不及了嗎？我已經準備好許多玩具和書籍要給他了！』這是巴蒂達。

『真是夠了，連我羊圈的小羊都膩味你兒子的事了，趕緊閉嘴吧！』這是阿波佛。

『我覺得寶寶很可愛啊，真希望我能夠抱一抱他。』這是亞蕊安娜。

但很可惜我只是一幅畫，連擁抱的能力也沒有。這也是亞蕊安娜。

葛林戴華德提議下個月帶著阿留斯與家庭小精靈，一家三口回一趟高錐客洞。

「我記得你才嫌棄過那兒的羊圈臭轟轟地，不想渾身都沾染上那股味道。」他拍開丈夫替他披風衣外套的手打算自己來，「再說，我們不需要帶小精靈，我可以應付阿留斯的任何事。」

「我嫌棄的不是你老家的羊圈，是你弟弟。」他轉而替鄧不利多挑選帽子並遞上前，「然後，親愛的， **我們** 會需要小精靈的。」

他們出發去了市集，買了些書籍、零嘴、嬰兒用品。鄧不利多把這稱為「適當的產後運動」，而葛林戴華德也同意了。

兩人皆沒對對方使用鎖心術，所以只要願意，他們會發現彼此都更希望把今日稱作是「約會」。

十指相扣的手一路緊握，隔天媒體頭版恐又是他倆感情多好的報導；鄧不利多昂起頭來葛林黛華德便會吻他，他是貨真價實沉浸在幸福當中。

**他愛上了這個男人。**

「你怎麼了？」在擁抱時葛林戴華德注意到他神色不對。

鄧不利多搖了搖頭，長睫之下藍瞳彷若勾人，「只是脹痛……早上擠奶的時候一邊有點堵住，沒辦法擠得很順……」他抬眼望著丈夫。

他們半小時前回到了家，查看過阿留斯並各給兒子一個吻，鄧不利多餵了幾口奶便哄兒子重新入睡，並在主動與丈夫索取擁抱後說這種話。

而他眼裡表現得像他什麼都沒想。

鄧不利多像隻貓，披著人畜無害的皮讓人自願替他達成目的。

「你要我吸你大可只說一聲。」  
他在丈夫撫觸下閉上眼睛，「……我才說不出那種話。」語畢卻又自主迎合。

葛林戴華德拉著他坐下，扯掉了他的衣襟，「哪一邊？」他丈夫問。

剛被阿留斯吸過的乳頭還硬挺著，鄧不利多用眼神暗指相反方向，葛林戴華德卻故意裝傻，反手捏住了兩球乳房。

「啊……！你明明知道！」

「我想聽你親口說。」他輕柔地落下舔吻，在妻子的乳房和乳暈上，「這沒有麼難，阿不思。如果你想要就得爭取，不說出口就得不到獎勵。」

葛林戴華德佔據著主權，他用舌頭輾過方被享用過的乳首，學兒子那樣將之含住並使力吸吮。

「是、另一邊……葛林戴華德！！」

這頭的奶水倒是和尖叫聲同樣澎拜。葛林戴華德叼著乳頭，半是埋怨半是挑弄，「叫名字。你和我結婚那麼久了連丈夫名字都叫不出來？」

鄧不利多輕甩了他一掌，「嗯……蓋勒、蓋爾……」

再玩下去鄧不利多是會賭氣推開他的，見好就收才是夫妻感情的長久之道。他讓妻子躺下並攀上沙發，「著口」處理起鄧不利多的不適來源。

接續的喘息沉重而充滿色氣，鄧不利多時不時扭動身子，最後扯住了葛林戴華德的金髮，張大嘴巴呼吸。鄧不利多漸漸硬了，不久後分泌物便會滲出到沙發內芯，他下意識地張開腿，讓本能驅使他的腦袋。

Omega約在產後三個月才會迎回發情期，治療師也是建議屆時再全套行房，否則Omega身體可能會有負面影響。他們打算在期間結束後再回高錐客洞，省得鄧不利多突然發情，導致他的Alpha天性覺醒、現場大開殺戒。

他們呈相反的體位共據一座沙發，他吃著鄧不利多的陰莖，鄧不利多嘴裡塞著他的。訊息素相融相織，締造出濃郁且催情的效果；不大不小的性器在口腔裡興奮跳動，葛林戴華德一直有股破壞的慾望，他想大口咬下，看妻子會否因痛處而直接射精。

鄧不利多是喜歡疼痛的，不是嗎？「你知道你偶爾會說夢話嗎？當你累極了的時候。我上次聽見你說要我打你，打越用力用好。」

鄧不利多渾身僵直，過不了多久他的唇齒開始打顫，「我……我沒……」

「你沒說過這種話。當然，因為是我騙你的。」

「葛林戴華——」

「我是用預知能力看到的，這可比夢囈有說服力多了不是？」他輕笑，並鼓弄妻子流蜜的肉洞，「我告訴過你了，『想要就得爭取，不說出口就得不到』。你要繼續藏著掖著也好，我也能當作從不知曉，但我絕不同意你去特殊場所滿足受虐慾，你可不再是單身狀態了。」他拍了拍那肉瓣。

鄧不利多不再多言，粗壯的陰莖又重回濕熱與舒爽。那口技讓他趨於高潮，葛林戴華德就著妻子的嘴奮力抽插，他聽見類似乾嘔的聲音，但抓住他跨間的手阻止了他離開，最終只能釋放在有優柔嗓音的喉嚨裡。

妻子一滴不留全數嚥下，珍惜似的又吮幾口，「再等我一段時間……等我準備好。」他舔著Alpha的莖柱，顯得語句口齒不清。

預言中的鄧不利多有多綻放自我，現今的他就有多不想面對真相。讓獸性徹底佔據身心，在葛林戴華德為此搭建的舞台嘶吼尖叫，懇求對方、乞求對方，高高在上的一方與微弱低微的一方，虛假的權力不對等狀態——

他哭著釋出了。

他做出暗示，葛林戴華德很快便起身，摟住他並給予親吻。

鄧不利多吃進自己的味道，但他不想停下；他啃咬丈夫的雙唇，讓葛林戴華德更直接地回應他。

長久以來他渴望的與他表現出來的並非全然一致。在外他得保有他的形象，但他渴望戀愛、渴望婚姻、渴望家庭，而這些葛林戴華德給予了他，僅在這短短一年內。

命運或許就是為此才讓他等待這麼久。

他不確定有沒有在睡夢中對葛林戴華德說過他愛他，但他會在現實中這麼做，且不會隔很久。

他對望葛林戴華德的眼睛。

或許那會很快。或許就是明天，或許就是今晚，或許就是——現在。

－END－


End file.
